wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clairvoyance
(This page was copy and pasted from FourFlame's adopts blog right here) Everybody asks about my eye! I see you there. I see you looking at it. Do you really think I'm battle-scarred? How stupid. That's very stereotypical of you. Oh, look, a blue eye! Must have been injured in a battle! My eye doesn't look weird because of a battle. It looks weird because I was born half-blind. Stop pitying me! I don't need your pity. That's the last thing I need. Pity won't make me strong. It won't be doing any good deed. I'm just like this. I'm special. You feel pity because you wish I could be normal like everyone else, but I don't want to be normal like everyone else! I may be blind, but I am an improvement. My precognition is strong. I will know you're there, hiding in the blindness on that one side of me, without having to see. I know through movement, through the feeling of the air, of sound, of tensed muscles and through even taste sometimes. I even know your blind spots. I will stay in them if I ever need to. See? I can be scary too. What? NO I cannot foretell the future, fool! I was born on a volcano! I'm like all of you. I can't detect your thoughts. But my brain is smart. I know things that you wouldn't, if you were half blind too. Don't be unnerved. Please don't be unnerved. I don't intend to sit here, creeping you out. I just don't want you to underestimate me. Well, unless you're an enemy. In that case, I would want to take you by surprise. I really need some friends, you know. Surely you do. I bet you're cringing right now. Stubborn and disabled, yep. That's me. And nobody wants a dragon like me. I can tell you that with honesty. History As soon as I was born, everyone knew something was 'wrong.' As if being half blind is 'wrong.' I'm not a problem. I wish people would stop looking at me like that. I'm one of a kind, not a breeding mishap. My parents wanted me to get an artificial eye, but then they decided that would be gross, since I still had another eye anyways, so they took me as I am. They went back asking for an artificial eye more than once. Well, good thing they're indecisive! So where was I? Oh yes. I grew up like a normal dragonet, under the tutelage of multiple teachers. They were too overly sweet about my eye. "Do you need to move up so you can see the board better?" or "You can skip this project if you want, sweetie." It made me so frustrated. I was perfectly content with turning my head to look with my one eye, and I had no problems. In second grade, my classmates started calling me Swivelhead. I endured the bullying, because it's just words, seriously. Just sound. It can't hurt me. Um, well, my parents didn't take it as well as I did. They placed me in the special needs program. You can imagine the rage I felt that night. I was, to put it mildly, violent. My parents thought I had anger issues. It was like they were purposely torturing me. I am not messed up! AT ALL! And they keep putting me in these stupid programs. STUPID. PROGRAMS. I'm really glad I didn't snap, because the bullying just increased and increased, and the torture endured, and my eye... hmmph, I didn't want it. But I love my eye now, so why did I hate it so much? That was then. It was all new to me, when I was still learning that the world is afraid of dragons who are different. I just decided to ignore everyone. My grades plummeted once I started blocking everything out, but to me, I was still on top of the world. I turned myself towards activities that I sincerely enjoyed. One of my favorites were chess. When my parents had another clutch, this time with two eggs, I was a little jealous. Now, I don't take out anger on other dragons, just things that can be replaced. To give you an idea, I went through a lot of pillows. The fact that my brothers were shockingly gorgeous only fueled my jealousy. I got over this quickly. It's okay, I told myself. You're a brother now. They thought they could get away with everything they said about my eye. Well, I blew them off. They're just midget bullies. Their noise is trash to my ears. I'll just throw it away. They were instantly mother's favorites. I don't care. I'm a mistake, and I'm okay with that. Being a mistake is awesome. It means you can do things others would only dream of. Because I am an improvement. A mistake. They are the same thing. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters